


Never be Alone

by Liebisadick



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebisadick/pseuds/Liebisadick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is terrified of being abandoned, Mark would never leave his side (inspired by never be alone by thefatrat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roosterbytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/gifts).



> fic for roosterbytes who is having a rough time, hope it's fluff enough i went a little heavy on the angst sorry.

“I don’t want to be alone Mark.” 

The words were barely audible, a ghost of a whisper that escaped through quivering lips followed by something so soft and pitiful it could only be called a whimper that escaped clenched teeth. 

Brown eyes looking up, brows knitting together and content smile slowly replaced by a worried frown Mark stared at Jack. He stared at the way that his lip trembled, that his body shook and the way his eyes were closed so tightly as if awaiting a strike that would never come. 

“You won’t be alone Jack, why would you think I’d leave you?” 

Shaking his head, a soft whine tried to work its way up and Jack curled up against Mark’s side, hands moving up to grip at Mark’s shirt and face buried into his shoulder. Reaching an arm around, Mark pulled him closer, cradling him gently as he kept his gaze fixated on his shaking boyfriend. “Baby? Talk to me, please.” 

He knew Jack, knew the way his brain worked. He knew the way he was when he was happy, how those days were plenty and wonderful; his smile wide and eyes shining , a bounce to his step that brought the teasing nickname ‘Jackrabbit’ into their repertoire of playful banter. But he also knew Jack on his down days. Those were the worst by far. His down days were like cliff edges, his feet barely over the edge as he tried fighting to stay away from the dark water below. They were days in short supply, but when they happened there was almost nothing he could do to bring his lover back to the real world, to renew his smile and he offered what little comfort he could as the breakdowns and pent up sadness and frustration caught up with his mind and toyed with his heart. Those were the days Mark feared most, terrified that the crooked smile and gentle laugh would cease to exist. 

“C’mon Jack,” he whispered softly, hand stroking through the short green hair. “Please.” 

Shoulders shaking, there was the sound of hiccuping breaths and his fingers tightened around his shirt, tugging slightly in frustration as he tried forming the right words. “I’m worried I won’t be good enough.” he mumbled, the sound of anger and guilt dripping in every word. “I’m afraid everyone will see who I am and abandon me. I’m afraid you won’t love me anymore.” 

“What? No, no Jack, hey,” he cooed, kissing his head gently and cupping the back of his neck. “I could never leave you. I’ll always love you, you know that.” 

“But why?” his voice cracked, and Mark felt his heart break slightly as Jack looked up at him with tears in his eyes and face flushed in anger and sadness. “I don’t know why you do, I don’t know why you love me and I want you to stay- I want you to stay but I’m scared I’m keeping you from someone better and what do I do? I’m selfish-” 

Squeezing his shoulder, Mark shook his head cutting him off. “Jack, Jack listen, breathe for me love.” Watching him take shuddering breaths, he sighed and kissed his forehead softly. 

“You know I love you more than anything Sean,” he said softly, the sound of his real name making Jack shake and close his eyes again. “I love the sound of your voice and how when you’re happy it lifts slightly in the end of your sentences, or the way your eyes seem to sparkle when you’re so fascinated with something.” Carding his fingers through his hair, he held his sniffling boyfriend against his chest. “I love the way it sounds when you sing, even if it is out of key,” he teased softly, seeing the faintest smile on Jack’s lips. “Or the way you tried teaching me how to cook when I burned all the toast and pancakes for you on our anniversary. Remember?” 

Nodding slightly, Jack tried holding back his small smile at the memory. “Yah, you woke me up cause the fire alarm wouldn’t turn off and you almost had the fire department come cause you set the toast in the toaster on fire.” he chuckled softly. “How’d you even do that you doof?” 

“It must be a special talent of mine,” Mark smiled, happy to start seeing his smiling Jackaboy once more.

Growing quiet again, Jack frowned. “You must hate it when I’m sad. I shouldn’t be sad ever, it’s stupid when I am.” 

“Don’t say that,” pulling Jack closer, he rested the smaller male on top of his chest so he could wrap his arms around his waist. “Your feelings are valid, and important. And despite what you think about yourself you’re also human, so you get sad. It happens and that is perfectly okay.” 

Resting his cheek against Mark’s shoulder, Jack blinked a few times and shrugged. “You’ll get tired of it one day. Of the tears, and the days I can’t get out of bed or the hours I’m in the shower.” Eyes burning once more with tears he grit his teeth in anger. “God, I’m so fucked up.” 

“Sean.” he said firmly, Jack freezing in his grasp. “You are not fucked up, and even if you were I’d still love you. I still love you.” Mark said, trying to put every ounce of his being into what he was saying, wanting to pull him back from the ledge in his mind and bring him back into the safety of his arms. “Jack, even if you broke my heart, even if you tore it apart, no matter what you could do, I’ll still be here for you.” Hugging him tightly, Jack held fast to Mark’s embrace trying to plant himself back on solid ground. 

“No matter where you go Jack McLouglin, no matter what you do or say or feel, I’m always going to love you, and I’ll always be here. Right here.” his voice was soft, hand rubbing soothing circles up and down Jack’s spine. “You’re so perfect the way you are, down days and everything. I couldn’t ask for anyone or anything besides you.” 

Sighing softly, blue eyes closing and tears catching on long lashes Jack nodded slightly, finally calming as the words caught him and brought him back to warmth, to safety when he was so dangerously close to slipping away. Mark always saved him on days like these. Sliding their hands close, fingers slowly intertwined and locked together, gripping firmly yet still gentle as they just listened to one another breathe, just listened to each other’s heart and listen to each other live. 

Waves of exhaustion washed over him, but despite this, Jack still managed to whisper, “Promise?” 

Warm lips pressing to his forehead, Mark nodded. “You’ll never be alone.” he mumbled against his skin, and Jack smiled as he let sleep begin to take him to calm and warm dreams. There was no more sadness for a very long time.


End file.
